Fire Master Gear
The Fire Master Gear gives the wearer mastery over fire. In survival it is forged from the remains of the Blaze. Fire Master Armour The Fire Master Armour reduces damage done by fire. This includes, damage done whilst standing within a Fire block, damage done whilst you are on fire and damage done whilst you are in lava. If you are wearing one piece of the armour, fire damage is reduced by 15%. If you are wearing two pieces of the armour, fire damage is reduced by 40%. If you are wearing three pieces of the armour, fire damage is reduced by 70%. If you are wearing the full set, fire damage is nullified and you will take no damage from fire. In addition to this, if you are wearing the full set of armour and you are on fire, the fire will be instantly died out. Fire Master Armour - Crafting For the Fire Master Helmet, you need 2 x Blaze Powder and 3 x Iron Ingots. The recipe is the standard shaped recipe for armour helmets. The Blaze Powder takes the two top corners and the 3 Iron Ingots take the other 3 spaces in the recipe. For the Fire Master Chestplate, you need 3 x Blaze Powder and 5 x Iron Ingots.The recipe is the standard shaped recipe for armour chestplates. The Blaze Powder takes the bottom two corners and the centre square. The Iron Ingots take the other 5 spaces in the recipe. For the Fire Master Leggings, you need 2 x Blaze Powder and 5 x Iron Ingots. The recipe is the standard shaped recipe for armour leggings. The Blaze Powder takes the top two corners and the Iron Ingots take the other 5 spaces in the recipe. For the Fire Master Boots, you need 2 x Blaze Powder and 2 x Iron Ingots. The recipe is the standard shapred recipe for armour boots. The Blaze Powder takes the top two squares and the Iron Ingots take the bottom 2 squares in the recipe. Fire Master Weapons The Fire Master Sword is similar to the standard Iron Sword. It does the same amount of damage, has a higher durability, but it has a lower efficiency and enchantability. However, when you attack an entity it will set the entity on fire for around 40 seconds. The Fire Master Bow and Arrow are more damaging. They have the same distance and base damage as a regular bow and arrow, however, the arrows the bow fires are also enhanced by fire. The Fire Master Bow fires two types of arrow. If you pull the bow back for less than 3 seconds, the bow will fire a Fire Arrow, which will set an entity on fire on hit. If you pull the bow back for more than 3 seconds, the bow will fire a lightning arrow. It will cause a lightning strike wherever it hits, block or entity. The Fire Master Arrow is the arrow that is consumed. It works for both the Fire Arrow and Lightning arrow fired. Be warned, though, that it is a lightning strike. It will still turn pigs into zombie pigmen and it will still turn creepers into super-charged creepers. Fire Master Weapons - Crafting For the Fire Master Sword, you fire need to build the Weapon Forge . Then, you need 1 x Iron Ingot, 1 x Blaze Rod and 1 x Stick. The Iron Ingot takes the top slot. The Blaze Rod takes the middle slot. The Stick takes the bottom slot. For the Fire Master Bow, you need 1 x Stick, 2 x Blaze Rod and 3 x String and the recipe is the standard Bow shaped recipe. The 3 String takes the place as the usual place of string. The Blaze Rods take the top and bottom middle slots. The Stick takes the left most middle slot. For the Fire Master Arrow, you need 1 x Blaze Powder, 1 x Stick and 1 x Feather. The recipe is the standard Arrow shaped recipe. The Blaze Powder takes the top most slot. The stick takes the middle slot. The feather takes the bottom most slot. This will create 4 Fire Master Arrows. Fire Master Gear - Configuration File (Naming) With the naming for the Fire Master Gear, there are two different naming ways. As a default, the names are taken from the En_US.lang file, as with every other name. However, being that this mod is for Adventure Maps and people may not want to use that name, I set up an easy renaming system outside of the game. Within the Configuration File there are 4 different String configs for Fire Master Gear. These are all set to say "DEFAULT". If you change this Strings to say anything other than "DEFAULT", the name of the Fire Master Gear will be changed to this instead. Fire Master Armour For the Fire Master Armour, the String is: S:fireMaster=DEFAULT This works slightly different to the others. The String here, if changed, will only change the prefix of the armour set. In other words, it will only change the "Fire Master", but not "Helmet"/"Chestplate"/"Leggings"/"Boots", as those will be affixed automatically. To change these, you would need to alter the En_US.lang file. Fire Master Sword For the Fire Master Sword, the String is: S:fireMasterSword=DEFAULT This is different to the Armour in that it will change the whole name of the sword. As a default, it's set to "Fire Master Sword". If you changed this String to, for example, "Phoenix Blade", that will be the new name of the sword. Fire Master Bow and Arrow For the Fire Master Bow and Arrow, the Strings are: S:fireMasterArrow=DEFAULT S:fireMasterBow=DEFAULT These work in the same way as the sword, in that, if you change these, it will change the full name of the relevant item. Fire Master Gear - Configuration File (Adventure Mode) The Fire Master Gear is one of many things that will be affected by the Adventure Mode Boolean. First and foremost, if Adventure Mode is activated, crafting for this will be disabled. As I mentioned in the Configuration File page, this is to allow Adventure Maps to be stricter with what can and can't be crafted. It means that a player cannot get the armour until the map maker desires them to. Also, Adventure Mode affects how the sword and bow work. If Adventure Mode is activated, the Fire Master Sword won't take damage from destroying blocks or hitting entities. If Adventure Mode is activated, the Fire Master Bow won't take damage from destroying blocks, hitting entities or firing arrows, however, arrows will still be consumed as normal. Category:Nosh Adventure Map Mod Category:Combat